


Un jour peut-être

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, I suppose, King and Queen, MY BABIES, before the encounter with the originals, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Elle ne connaissait rien de l'amour, mais elle savait que son ami d'enfance Lucien Castle était loin d'être déplaisant à regarder.





	Un jour peut-être

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de the originals est à Julie Plec.

Lucien voulait se déclarer à Aurora son amie d'enfance, la fille de son maître le comte de Martel. Tous les deux avaient souvent joué ensemble quand le père du jeune garçon était encore un homme respectable. 

Aujourd'hui, ils ne jouaient plus tous les deux, ils n'en avaient plus l'âge, et surtout le fils Castle n'était plus qu'un domestique pour la famille de Martel. Ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble, personne n'autoriserait leur union. A présent Aurora était une jeune femme qui serait probablement bientôt fiancée et mariée, les prétendants ne manquant pas. 

Il valait mieux qu'eux, il le savait, parce que lui l'aimait comme un fou, il ne la voyait pas uniquement que comme un morceau de viande, une créature destinée à donner un héritier mâle à son époux. Fille, garçon ou rien du tout, peu lui importerait si elle acceptait de l'épouser. Elle qui était si belle, si douce, si intelligente, si généreuse, si différente de tous ces nobles. Elle à la chevelure aussi rouge qu'une journée d'été, les yeux aussi vert que le monde lorsque le soleil se levait, elle à la peau pâle comme celle d'un enfant.

Un autre obstacle de taille se dressait entre eux; Tristan de Martel, le frère aîné de la jeune fille qui détestait Lucien depuis la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, et le jeune Castle le haïssait tout autant. Le blond protégeait sa cadette de tous les hommes, comme si elle lui appartenait, comme si aucun autre que lui n'était digne de son amour. 

Le serviteur avait peur de lui, et il ne rêvait que d'une chose quitter cet endroit peuplé de monstres, en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie. Il n'aimait qu'elle, et n'aimerait toujours qu'elle, aucune autre femme sur toute la surface de la Terre ne le ferait vibrer comme elle le faisait. Si entre lui et Tristan la haine avait été instantanée, cela avait été tout le contraire entre la jeune lady et lui. Il était tombé sous le charme de la petite fille au moment où leur regard s'étaient croisés, ils n'étaient alors que des enfants. 

Un jour peut-être il trouverait le courage de lui donner la lettre qu'il lui avait écrit, il avait passé de longues heures à réfléchir à chacun des mots qu'il avait couché sur le papier. Il les connaissait pas cœur, parce qu'ils étaient sincères parce qu'ils venaient du profond de lui. Elle répondrait favorablement à ses avances, et ils s'enfuiraient, loin de ces monstres qui les empêchaient d'être heureux. 

 

Aurora de Martel avait dix-sept ans, elle était la fille du comte de Martel, et la petite sœur de Tristan de Martel. Elle venait d'une des familles les plus nobles, et les plus riches de Marseille et de ses alentours. Pourtant, malgré son rang, elle traitait tout le monde avec gentillesse, candeur et amour.

Elle ne connaissait rien de l'amour, mais elle savait que son ami d'enfance Lucien Castle était loin d'être déplaisant à regarder. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, la dépassait d'une bonne tête, avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux couleurs noisettes, et à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur elle, elle avait l'impression que c'était un ange qui la regardait. Il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes qui la déshabillaient du regard, rêvant probablement à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si elle était leur épouse. Elle les détestait, et n'était pas pressée d'être mariée, heureusement, son frère faisait tellement peur qu'aucun homme n'osait s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Lucien était gentil, timide, serviable, intelligent, et il la faisait rire. Il parvenait à lui faire oublier qu'elle était maudite, qu'en lui donnant la vie sa mère était morte, et qu'elle n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire pour cette raison. Son ami avait été là pour elle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin, au jour d'aujourd'hui, ils avaient perdu leur complicité parce que le rang social du garçon avait été rétrogradé, et parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble. Cela n'était pas convenable lorsque l'on était une jeune fille bien élevée, la société n'aurait pas approuvé de les voir ensemble, sans chaperon pour s'assurer que le relation reste chaste.

Aurora trouvait cela ridicule, jamais le garçon ne lui aurait fait quoique ce soit, il était bien trop noble, trop pur, et il la respectait bien trop pour cela. Si seulement Tristan pouvait arrêter de le voir comme une menace et qu'ils deviennent amis...Elle en rêvait, et elle priait souvent pour que l'animosité qui les animait cesse d'être. Ils auraient tellement pu être heureux tous les trois, si tant est qu'elle avait le droit au bonheur.

Même si sa maison était aussi sa prison elle n'était pas prête à la quitter, une prison c'était mieux que l'enfer, ici au moins elle avait son aîné et son meilleur ami, cela rendait la vie moins cruelle. 

Aurora n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, et elle ne savait pas comment on se rendait compte qu'on l'était. A une époque une possibilité de mariage avait été envisagée entre la famille de Martel et la famille Castle, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée, elle aimait bien Lucien, elle s'était déjà surprise à rêver qu'il prenait son courage à deux mains et qu'il demandait sa main à son père. Lucien avait de nombreuses qualités, et parfois sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle rougissait en le regardant. 

Aujourd'hui ce mariage n'était plus qu'un rêve qui lui rendait visite à la nuit tombée. Le garçon était devenu leur serviteur et jamais son père ou son frère ne donneraient leur accord pour cette union, parce qu'en tant que fille de comte elle méritait mieux. Mieux qu'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle, gentil, travailleur, amusant et cultivé, elle ne voyait pas, mais elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de se soumettre à la volonté des hommes de sa famille. 

Elle aurait voulu être plus souvent en sa compagnie, même ça leur était interdit ! Était-ce ça l'amour, l'envie d'être constamment en compagnie de quelqu'un ? Si c'était bien ça l'amour, alors elle se devait de le tuer, parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas être avec lui, et elle ne voulait pas d'un amour mort alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Cela valait sûrement mieux pour eux deux. 

Un jour peut-être le monde changerait et ils pourraient se marier, mais elle serait probablement déjà décédée avant que cela n'arrive.


End file.
